The Price of Everything
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Enough is never enough.... Sam/Scam


This is a birthday present for my pal Poison's Ivy!

It's a Sam/Scam obviously.

Disclaimer:

**(Who doesn't love invisible ink lol)**

Onward!

* * *

You'd think he had enough.

After so long, he had what he wanted.

**W.O.O.H.P had been destroyed. **

It was one attack, one move that sent them crashing down.

He made sure they wouldn't come back.

Now he was in charge, his rules were the ones followed. If not it meant death. This was the rule for everyone. Even _her_.

**She**, the emblem of his venture.

The prize of his success.

He had her working for him as his "assistant".

It's not like she had a choice.

_"Assist me, in making you life even worse than I've made it."_

Smirking he closed his eyes.

Self-inflicted torture.

**He loved it. **

Tim could not help but smirk as he remembered what he had said to her two months ago.

"Your first assignment is to tell your friends to surrender."

He remembered her face.

One word described it.

**Shock.**

He knew what she was thinking.

_"You've taken my freedom, why do you want to kill my friends they're all I have left. Haven't you had enough?"_

He remembered her outburst.

"You've gotten everything you wanted! She cried tears streaming down her cheeks, showing no sign of stopping. You've destroyed W.O.O.H.P. What else could you want?!"

He only smiled as he listened to her accusations.

Most of which were true.

**All** of them were true.

Smirking darkly he replied.

**I could never have enough.**

In a few days he made her make them bow down to him.

He needed them to make her obey. He needed them to tame her, use as a threat.

And he could have never done it without her.

Tim simply told them that it was for their own good, for her good.

He made it a test.

_**A question of loyalty.**_

"If you care about her then you'll give up. You'll forget resistance, and you'll loose to me. Do it the easy way or resist. Loose anyway, and make me take her life to teach you a lesson."

"Which is more important? Friendship or loyalty?"

Of course they picked her friendship.

All the more for him,

it wasn't like he'd kill her anyway.

**He had selfish reasons.**

Still he liked to remind her.

"You do it..and I can't even say it" His voice was dark and amused.

"Stop it. Stop it!" She could only scream.

"It must hurt to know that it was you who led them to this hell."

"I didn't, you said you'd kill them if I didn't make them surrender!" Her body racked with sobs.

He smirked.

"I gave you a choice. Make them surrender, or tell them that they will die." He paused. "You could have let them die."

Her eyes shook with tears.

"It was your choice to make them surrender."

He knew he should stop.

It was the decent thing to do.

She was trembling.

**But, he wanted to push her**.

Break her protective shield.

He wanted to see tears, he wanted to inflict pain.

Pain,

that would not be soon forgotten.

_**Yes, enough was never enough.**_

Now, two months later he wanted even more than he had already taken from her.

Smirking, he called her in his office.

It used to be the office of his enemy,

now it was his.

He knew that each time she saw him sitting there, she was in mild torment.

The dwelling of a friend, now a lair of an enemy.

It was agony.

_**Pure anguish.**_

That was why he had claimed this room, to make his victory special.

Everlasting.

The simple fact that he had won was not enough, not for him.

**He needed more.**

She came in shoulders slumped, eyes avoiding his.

Sam was thinking what he wanted from her now.

It couldn't be good.

It was good.

Not for her.

_But definitely for him._

He told her to come closer, she did but nervously.

Tim studied her silently, watching the way she avoided his gaze.

When the silence finally got to her, she glanced up. Her eyes locked with the eyes of the "devil" himself.

Annoyed and angry she looked away.

He chuckled as he watched her shake with rage.

Tim handed her a piece of paper.

"You're next assignment" was all he said as he placed the sheet in her trembling hand.

She closed her eyes in fear.

_You'd think a piece of paper couldn't be that scary._

What was the worse that could happen?

**Anything,** was the answer.

In the past few months he had made anything her assignment.

Anything,

**that scared her to half to death.**

He would not kill her.

She didn't understand why.

He didn't expect her to.

The answer was simple.

Why kill, when he could keep her alive to cause her torment and make her stay with him despite what he did?

Two months ago when he had asked her to tell her friends to surrender, she thought that was the worst his _assignments_ could get.

**She was wrong.**

In the following weeks it had gotten much, much worse.

So bad that her soul trembled inside her when she thought about it.

He had made her do everything.

Everything,

that she would never do of her own will.

She had done everything he had told her too.

Sam had killed, and hurt others in ways that she could not even describe.

Then again she didn't need to.

He had described each task.

Mercilessly and in full detail.

Who to kill,

and how to hurt them.

He was her unwanted teacher, backing her up every step.

Pushing her to do it.

**The price of failure was much to great.**

So she could not fail, she had to do each job the way he wanted.

Right down to every gruesome detail.

If he asked her for the head of his enemy on a plate, she would have to bring it.

She had brought it, some weeks ago. The memories of that sick event sent shivers down her spine. She remembered the assignment as if it were yesterday.

_"His name is Edward Hayes. He is my enemy, don't question why. Kill him, and bring me back his head as proof. Fail...and you know the price."_

**She had done it. **

It was the cost of being alive, and keeping her friends breathing.

There was no question of failure.

To make things worse he had it taped so that he could remind her of another sick act she had performed while doing his bidding.

No doubt there was more to come.

It had crossed her mind once to end this torture.

**To try and kill herself.**

She had almost done it, until he caught her in the act.

She still remembered his words.

_"I make you pay for everything, you think your death is free? If you kill yourself your friends follow, then your parents. I will personally kill off each and every person you care for. Tell me do you want to pay the price of dying?"_

Shaking she turned the paper over in her hand.

Her eyes scanned the page.

_"His name is Kyle Ward. Kill him and bring me back some sort of convincing evidence. Don't think about trying to fool me, I'll be watching you. Also, make sure to finish his wife and child as well. They won't want to live without him anyway." _

She stared at him in shock.

He smirked, knowing that he had hit the mark.

The only reason he made her kill was to test her fear.

**Making it worse every time.**

Watching and waiting until she would snap and say no,

So he could increase the price of her life.

There was _**more**_ he could take as payment.

**Enough was never quite enough.**

He smirked as he saw tears forming in her emerald eyes.

_"Break Samantha, come on your almost there."_

She stammered a moment later.

"I..I can't do this."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I thought I told you, you have to do everything I say to keep you friends alive? Do I have to remind you?"

His voice was like stone. Hard and unwavering, unable to break.

_She wished she could be the same._

_**She knew she couldn't.**_

"Look, I'll kill him and his...wife." Her voice shook as she said it. He enjoyed her fear without saying a single word.

"But the child?" Her face was twisted in sadness. "I...can't kill a child."

She wanted sympathy.

He had none to give her,

**not yet.**

He got up from his chair.

"You know the deal Samantha. You do everything I tell you to. Or else...well don't blame me when I extract the price of your failure."

She gasped. Her friends were in danger.

He waked over to her taking in her sadness, her forming tears, and stifled cries.

Tim loved every moment of this torture.

He placed his hands on her shoulders holding her tightly in place. She looked up, hoping to see empathy.

A chance,

a glimpse?

**There was none.**

Something else, she didn't want to figure out what it was. The cryptic message in his eyes. She chose to leave it unsolved.

He looked her straight in the eye. "You do know what that is...right?" She gulped. He smirked. All traces of any misplaced compassion disappeared.

She sighed. "I'll get on it."

Smiling he bent down and kissed her cheek. "I know you'd say that."

He left her there wondering why he did that.

He knew the answer,

_**she did not.**_

"You'll find out soon...my Samantha."

--

She came back to him a few hours later. Her eyes full of sorrow and regret.

He smirked knowing that she had gone and done it.

She had killed the man, the woman and the **small child.**

_'"Kill for the cost of you're friends' lives."_

She handed him the evidence then quietly walked out of the room.

Sam was strong, but he would tell that she was upset.

It was obvious.

A good girl like her having to do **terrible**, **vile** things.

It was despicable.

**He loved it**.

Tim sat in the darkness after she had left. He was busy thinking.

Although he was impressed that his assistant had obeyed his wishes and done everything he had told her, he was a little disappointed.

He wanted to see tears, and pain.

**Real pain.**

More than he had given her.

He wanted her to feel the pain of a wrong move, a bad step.

Then she would have no one to blame but herself.

He wanted to dominate, he wanted to rule.

**Enough was never enough.**

He sat thinking, how to get her to fail, to make her break.

Tim didn't want to cheat,

he wanted to be fair.

If she failed then she was his, all his.

That was why he waited.

Finally he knew.

"I've got it" he smirked.

_**This act was going to crush her soul.**_

--

The next day he called her in around the afternoon. It was clear to him that she had been crying. She looked upset.

**It was time for the final step.**

He handed her, her "assignment" and waited for her to react.

She read it slowly and he watched her as she did.

Her expression began to change slowly at first but he knew what it was. She was shocked and disgusted thinking how he could ask her to do something like this.

"You-you want me to kill..." She couldn't even form the words right.

"Yes, I want you to kill your parents" He finished with a smirk.

"No..No. You can't be serious! This has to be a lie!"

He crossed his arms shaking his head no. It was no lie, it was the truth. He had found her weakness, and he was going to use it to get to her.

She trembled as she stared in shock at his face.

"It is what I want."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sobbed. "No. My parents, they haven't harmed you in any way. Why them?!"

He only smirked. "I thought I told you never to question my orders."

Sam felt trapped as she sank to her knees.

"Please don't make me do it. Not my parents. I'll do anything, anything." She covered her face with her hands sobbing.

He smirked.

_"Say no Samantha. Come on. Tell me you can't do it." _

"I can't do this" she said from in between sobs.

He smirked walking closer, he stared at her intently as he spoke.

"Really. All right then. Who is first to die, I'll let you pick Samantha it's your choice."

She shivered as he brought his hand to her face. She closed her eyes waiting for pain to follow. It didn't. He cupped her cheek making her look at him as he whispered.

"Who do you pick Samantha?"

She stared into his eyes, they were so dark, so deadly.

"Please, no."

He smirked as he stood up holding her arm bringing her up with him.

"You want me to have mercy? You want me to leave your friends alone, give you a second chance?"

She felt hopeless while doing it but decided it was worth a shot, she nodded.

"Then kill them, kill your parents."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She didn't know what to do.

She bit her lip, her eyes turning to stare a the floor.

"But..."

"You want the second chance or not? I'm giving it to you and you're not taking advantage of it."

She bit her lip, the tears threatening to fall.

He tightened his hold on her arm. "Pick. Your parents? Or your friends?"

"Please..." She broke into tears, her shoulders shaking. "Just leave them alone, I'll do anything else. Please... just not them. Not my parents, not my friends..."

Making her face him he asked. "Is that a no Sam?"

"No!" She said, staring him in the eyes. "No, no... it's not. I just... I need to think, I --"

"Any later, and I'll make you kill all of them." He hissed.

"I'll..." She shook her head, looking at everything but him. "I, I'll, i'll." She shrugged. "I'll kill... I'll kill", she was panting at this point.

"I'll kill anyone. ANYONE. The people in the bank so that you can rob it. The mayor so you can take over the town, no! Even better... the President! So you can do whatever you want, just please..." She sobbed. "Not them."

Tim brought his face closer to hers. "I don't care about the president. Pick from what I told you."

Her eyes shone with tears as she shook her head, and he wondered if now was the right time to ask.

"There is a price for everything, even this."

Sam looked up at him. "What, what is it? I'll do anything to save them. Please tell me? What..is it? it can't be worse than this."

Smirking he brought his lips to her ear. "Careful Samantha, this price you may not be willing to pay." He whispered something in her ear. **The price for what she wanted. **

He pulled away a moment later, her eyes were wide with shock. He smirked as he whispered. "Could you do that?"

She stared up at him. "You can't possibly be serio--" He walked behind her placing his arms around her waist. "I asked you to be a murderer. Why can't I ask for this? It's all you have left."

She shivered as he asked her if she was willing. She took moment to answer. She would do _**anything**_ to save her friends and parents, even this.

Sam nodded silently not missing the look of triumph on his face.

He took her hand leading her out of the office, down the stairs then out the door. She didn't say anything as they reached their destination a half hour later.

**His home.**

Tim held her by the arn even though he knew she would not run away. She couldn't and he knew that well.

He opened the door and walked her upstairs, to his room.

Tim smirked as he closed the door behind them. He came closer placing his arms around her from behind, encircling her waist. He held her against him tightly.

She tried not to move. She didn't even know how things came to this moment. When she had met him years ago, he seemed so nice, so right. Standing here with him today, trapped in his arms she knew now how dangerous he really was.

Seeing her not respond he took his hands off her waist and pulled off her business coat. He let it drop to the floor.

The cool air from the room hit her bare arms instantly. Smirking, he ran his hands up and down her arms warming her instantly.

_His, all his. _

He brought his arms around her again as he whispered in her ear.

"You're going to do whatever I say, because you full well know the consequences of not listening to me. You're going to enjoy every minute of it, because I know I will."

She placed her hands over his loosening his hold. She turned in his embrace and faced him, He stared down at her taking her in. Her eyes, her face, her lips. They was all his. She belonged to him, and him only.

_**It was all her fault. **_

He didn't say another word as he crashed his lips onto hers. He felt her shudder as he kissed her. It didn't bother him, it made him want more.

His tongue invaded her mouth and he felt her resist for a second before he tightened his grip on her and she gave in. She must have remembered what he told her.

Tim kissed her over and over again barely giving her time to breathe. He had waited too long for this, and he was going to make the most of it.

He didn't care if she was scared, he knew she was but he pushed that thought away. He brought his lips away from hers to leave a trail of kisses on the side of her neck down to her bare shoulder. Tim buried his head in the crook of her neck taking in how she felt against him.

Sam's heart pounded in her chest. He spoke with his lips against her smooth skin. "You've made me wait so long" he murmured his voice was rough. Sam had no idea what he was saying. He brought his hand to her back and took his time feeling his way up to her hair. He pulled her hair making her head roll back.

Tim brought his lips to her collarbone kissing his way up to her face. His one hand held her around the waist, the other held her in place by her hair.

Smirking he snapped her hair tie and let her hair fall down to her waist. She gasped slightly, but said nothing as he allowed his hand to be buried in her silky tresses. Still holding her he placed his lips over hers again. This time she didn't try to resist.

**He loved it when his threats worked well. **

He brought both hands to her shoulders sliding them up to the base of her neck as he deepened the kiss. She let out a moan, a small moan.

Smirking he broke the kiss leaving her to take a short breath before he leaned back and smirked. "Your body betrays your will Samantha." She looked away from his taunting gaze.

She knew what she felt, and it wasn't good. He was right and she didn't like it. She bit her lip, itching to stay silent.

He came over, his chest pressed to her back, and tightly hugged her, then kissed her neck. "You wouldn't dare refuse now."

She spoke in a mere whisper. "I don't want you." He smirked wrapping his arms around her tighter. "Allow me to show you how wrong you are."

He nipped at her earlobe, dragging his teeth down to her neck, where he nipped away at her skin, sucking the area to make sure everyone knew she was his.

She wouldn't dare go to anyone else. Not after all they did, not after all he manipulated her into doing. No. She was too deep in, there's no way she could climb to the surface after being dragged into his twisted web of deceit, of evil, of KILLING.

Despite all he did she said nothing, defiantly staring fixedly at the wall.

He smirked as he brought his lips to her ear. "Speechless?" She squirmed in his hold. He held her harder placing kisses all over her neck. He brought one hand to her stomach and let it slip under her shirt. She gasped when she felt the warmth of his fingers against her cool skin.

He let his index finger trace his name on her stomach leaving her to let out a moan. He smirked, not stopping his seduction. He placed a kiss on one side of her neck then moved to the other. Her breath came out in short puffs.

Tim smirked as he moved away from her back and walked to her front. He lifted her chin making her look in his eyes. She stared up at him, her eyes slightly dark until she shook her head to clear her mind. He brought his hand up to her shoulder and let it slide downward until he was grasping her hand in his. Tim gripped it for a moment before he gave her a light shove pushing her on the bed.

Sam gasped as he crawled on top of her. He pinned her against the headboard with his arms holding her into place. He brought his lips to the side of her face and kissed her cheek. "You're mine." He whispered, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. "And that's how it's always going to be. No matter where you run, there'll always be a trail leading me to you... and I've made sure that YOU are the one who will leave that trail... simply because there's no way you'd let me go. Not after tonight."

He pulled off her shirt chucking it behind him. Tim brought his lips down to her neck once more as he kissed a path down her front. She found it hard to breathe and even harder to stay still and not react. Smirking he let his lips descend to her exposed stomach. He teased her with small kisses.

When she felt she couldn't take anymore he took himself off her. He sat back and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off and tossing it aside. Sam felt her face go red as she stared at his toned chest. She felt an awkward desire burning up inside her. He leaned in and pressed his body against hers, placing his hands on either side of her head against the headboard. "Stop fighting yourself, you're not good at it, you know." Tim brushed his lips against hers. She glared at him, grinding her teeth. "I hate you."

Smirking he grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her down further to lie flat on her back. "Hate me all you want, I'm all you have left." She would've answered him only she didn't have an answer. He was right. After he took everything away from her, he was all she had left.

He placed kisses on her neck speaking against it. "If I leave, you won't have anyone simply because I will not allow you to be with anyone else. Your choice is simple. Keep me here with you, because there is no way anyone else will have the pleasure..." He kissed her collarbone. "To wake up next to you in the morning. He nibbled on her ear. "To touch you like this, to control you like I can." He kissed her forehead. "I won't let it happen so don't think about it."

She felt his hand brush her bare knee making its way upto the hem of her skirt. She didn't stop him. She wasn't allowed to stop him. It was the price she had to pay. Sam felt a tug and she knew that there was nothing in between them anymore.

"This," He gripped her thigh, "Is mine." His other hand gripped her arm. "This, is mine."

"Your whole body belongs to me and I'm going to make sure that you NEVER forget that." He pressed himself closer to her body. Sam closed her eyes as his presence overcame her, there was nothing else that she could do.

--

She opened her eyes slowly as the morning light hit her eyes. For a moment she didn't know where she was, until the events of last night brought her crashing back to reality.

Sam gasped as she looked to her side.

He was there still sleeping, his eyes closed.

Sam shivered as she remembered what he had done to her. She winced, being in mild pain from last night. She wrapped the blanket around her bare body, trying to cover herself.

She turned to her side staring at the man that caused all this.

Sam watched him sleeping, looking so harmless. She felt a strong urge to reach forward and strangle the life out of him. When her hands reached his throat, they shook. She was embarrassed and annoyed realizing that she could not bring herself to kill him.

Sighing she turned around not facing him. She thought about his words.

_"I'm all you have left."_

It was true wasn't it?

_"If I leave, you won't have anyone simply because I will not allow you to be with anyone else..."I won't let it happen so don't think about it."_

She must have been crazy to think that was romantic. In a way it was. He didn't want anyone else near her but him. _Was that such a bad thing?" _The answer should have bothered her, she found that it didn't.

Sam felt his hand snake around her waist and she gasped.

He was awake.

She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep, she didn't want to speak.

She felt him shift next to her, a second later she felt his warm breath on her face. Sam tried not to move.

He brushed his lips against her cheek staying there for a moment. It was a simple gesture. She heard his quiet whisper. "There was no other way."

Her eyes widened.

Tim removed himself lazily from her body taking his time, careful not to wake her up.

Sam turned around quickly and grabbed his arm. He turned to face her surprised at what she was doing. Her eyes were narrowed and he had no doubt that she had heard the words he had said.

The words she had heard by "accident", that he never meant to say so that _she could hear_.

He fought the smirk that was forming on his face successfully and frowned instead. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes. "This." She pulled on his arm as hard as she could and he "allowed" her to pull him down next to her.

"What does, there was no other way mean?" She asked her face mere inches from his. He smirked inwardly.

_"You did hear then. That will make you think just like I planned. My Samantha, you are so easy to manipulate." _

He closed his eyes. "Nothing, you were not supposed to hear that." She glared. "I heard it, explain." Tim sighed as he propped himself up on his elbow displaying hints of his body. She focused on what he was saying.

"You would never believe it, if I said I did everything to get to you."

_"Of course, you would Samantha, why else would I say it."_

Sam blushed looking away. Smirking he pulled her to his side and in his arms once again whispering. "You are free to hate me, but you don't have to." Sam blinked closing her eyes. He stared down at her. She opened her eyes staring straight at him. She took a deep breath as she brought her hands to wrap around his neck. She snuggled into his chest. "No..I don't hate you. I can't hate you. Not...really. You are all I have left."

He couldn't believe his ears, was she really saying that. His manipulation had worked wonders on her, not that he cared how this was happening, he was just glad that she was accepting him though he knew he had given her no choice.

He buried his face in crook of her neck. "What do you mean by that?" She blushed. "I mean, I don't hate you. I only said that because of what you did." He smirked. "Yes. I took your friends, family away from you. We could not be together, like this if they were here. I did it for you. You understand that right?"

He thought to himself as he watched her stare at him at a loss for words.

_"I also violated you in the worst possible way to get everything I wanted."_

She nodded weakly.

Smirking inwardly he rubbed her back leaving her to let out a sigh. "You don't need anyone but me. I'll never leave you. I'll never go away, I promise."

_'Why would I leave you when I have you after so much hard work."_

She smiled hearing his words. Sam gently brushed her hand against his cheek. "You'll never leave me?" He smiled taking her hand in his. "Never." He pulled her to him, pressing her bare body against his.

Peering at her face, he saw happiness in her eyes.

He had her.

_"You belong to me" _he thought as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, to which she responded immediately.

He had wanted this for so long. Of course he had already claimed her. But he didn't just want her body, he also wanted her heart and soul.

When it came to his obsession, he wanted everything.

**Every bit.**

_**Enough was never enough. **_

It couldn't be.

_He didn't care how far he had to go to get what he wanted. _

Sam pulled herself closer to him wrapping her arms around his body. She understood now that there was a price to everything.

His anger, and control. Everything he did was just the price of his love.

When it came to him she found,

deep down,

she understood.

She didn't mind paying that price to be with him.

When it came to forbidden attraction.

**Enough was never enough. **

* * *

DONE! OKIES! So this fic is 100 dedicated to Poison's Ivy! Happy Birthday Ivy! Luv ya lots. You're such an awesome writer and friend I hope you have the greatest birthday ever! If you liked reading this all my work has paid off. I hope you liked your present.

(I incorporated all of what I know you like- evil Tim Scam, no shirt, manipulation and mind games oh and Sam lol)

All hail the longest oneshot ever written by me!

I've never written anything like this, but I had fun writing it. Lots of fun. Evil torture is fun to write lol. Ivy knows what I'm talking about I'm sure lots of other people do too.

**R&R -** it's much appreciated really, I'd really like to know if you guys liked it. YES? NO? Please? lol

This is Cresenta's Lark and till later,

Bye!


End file.
